


Slow Me Down to Dissatisfy

by yatogamivevo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Karasuno Third Years, Suga feels alone, very hinted daichi/suga but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatogamivevo/pseuds/yatogamivevo
Summary: Daichi and Asahi are going to university without Suga. All three of them make an announcement in front of the team. When Suga tells them where he's going, all eyes are on him, and they dig into his soul, they make him feel heavy and pained.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sugawara angst. I am sorry.

The third years were going to leave Karasuno. There was no way that they could stay forever, or they'd be shunned, much like Asahi had because he simply looked older than the other third years in the club, despite being the youngest of the three boys. Sugawara knew that was the truth, and he was admittedly proud of everyone else for moving on and going to university.  
But Suga had found a job that he was going to start after the school year had ended. He wanted to be a teacher one day. Being a vice-captain had proven fruitful, but the job wasn't going to feel fulfilling, not in the way that being with Asahi, Daichi, and Shimizu felt. It wasn't fulfilling because he couldn't be with his team.  
Daichi and Asahi had announced to the club that they were pursuing the rest of their education, only about an hour's drive away, and Suga had announced, somewhat abashedly, that he was going to be a daycare teacher. The rest of the team didn't seem surprised, the role of a caretaker suiting him well: soft and kind mostly, but he could be strict and firm as well. Yet, the team looked disappointed in him. _You could do better._  
He felt his chest tighten up. He practiced setting against a wall by himself. Daichi and Asahi approached him, he barely heard a word they said. He could only feel disappointed in himself.  
Suga even left early, claiming he didn't feel well, lying to his team for the first time in his life, he packed his shoulder bag, changed into his uniform and dress shoes, and went home for the day.  
Leaving felt wrong. The sun was too high in the sky for what he was used to. His heart felt too tight to be in his chest. His cheeks felt too warm and his head felt heavy, and it was giving him a migraine.  
His feet felt too heavy to lift, as though he had been walking around all day with no stopping.  
He opened the door of his home, a cozy place that comfortably fit five people under one roof. He kicked off his shoes, delicately placed them on the shoe rack, as he always did when he came home, excused himself for the intrusion, despite no one being home.  
His mom was at work, his 3 older sisters were either in school or out with their boyfriends. He never could remember the boys they liked.  
He went straight to his room, took off his school clothes and hung them up neatly on the rack on his closet door, and then pulled a pair of loose grey sweatpants and a light blue shirt that he'd had for as long as he'd been a teenager. It was oversized, even as he grew into it more, had tiny holes from being washed and worn too many times, and surely had faded from when he first got it.  
He flopped face-first on his bed, letting out a groan he'd been holding for too long. It felt good to make some noise. He did it once more, though it felt less gratifying the second time.  
His whole body still felt heavy. From guilt, from the pain of being away from Daichi and Asahi, from the look his entire team gave him when he said he was going to be a teacher at a daycare. Even Hinata, who seemed to be excited by anything, gave him a skeptical look, despite the wide grin across his face, Suga could feel everyone boring a hole into him.  
He breathed into his sheets, hot, frustrated breath coming back at him. At least it didn't smell horrible.  
He heard his text notification go off, muffled in his backpack. It had to be Daichi. The only person that regularly texted him was Daichi. Asahi tried, but he wasn't very good at it, and, despite his heart of gold, texting was too much of an effort, he preferred the old-fashioned method of calling someone.  
Suga rolled over on his bed to get his back, opening up the flap and unlocking his screen. He was right, it was Daichi.  
**From Daichi:**  
_You doing okay? I've never seen you leave practice early before. I hope Asahi and I didn't do something wrong._  
_Sent: 4:21 PM_  
Damn Daichi and his way of wording things. Now guilt pulled in his chest.  
He waited a few minutes to respond, thinking of a reply. He wanted to keep up the lie and say that he really was physically ill, or to tell him the truth that it was because he didn't feel good enough.  
Daichi knew him better.  
**You:**  
_sorry. i know i shouldn't have left early. i felt really bad after saying i was going to be a teacher instead of go to college like you and asahi._  
_Sent: 4:35 PM_  
Suga nearly hesitated but sent it anyway. Daichi could read him like a book. He'd know there was something in his lie that wasn't right. He was glad that he could be so open with him though. It was easy to have someone to talk to in a tight spot. It made him such a good captain in the first place.  
Suga received another notification a moment later, nearly startling him.  
**From Daichi:**  
_Don't be sorry. No one is disappointed in you. Everyone thinks it's awesome that you're going to teach little kids. Even Tsukishima was impressed. I'm really proud of you for doing something you want. :)_  
_Sent: 4:37 PM_  
Suga smiled, but it dropped quickly. He responded quickly. Daichi was easy to talk to, but he was also the best pep-talker Suga knew.  
**You:**  
_i hope you're not just saying that, captain._  
_Sent: 4:37_  
His screen flashed in his face, making him scowl.  
**From Daichi:**  
_I would never just say anything to you, vice-captain. We all wish you the best. I'm not just saying that either. Everyone feels that way._  
_Sent: 4:38_  
Today was one of those days that Suga wanted to punch and kiss Daichi all at once. He was so frustratingly charming, and the ache in his chest hadn't subsided.  
He felt tears well up at Daichi's words, and the crying, as minimal as it was, made him fall asleep.


End file.
